


The Long Way Home

by Karenkk



Series: Kintsugi [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkk/pseuds/Karenkk
Summary: After that night, Akihiro left without saying another word. Just like that, he had disappeared from Yuzuru's life without a trace once again.A yuzuvier story being told by both sides. Please read it as part of the Kintsugi series.Yuzuru's POVRPS disclaimer applies.





	The Long Way Home

After that night, Akihiro left without saying another word. He had his bags packed, room checked out, even skipped the final days of the ice show. The staff members had informed the cast and the audiences that he had left due to a family emergency. Just like that, Akihiro disappeared from Yuzuru's life without a trace once again. 

And yet, Yuzuru, sometimes still found himself abruptly wakened from restless slumbers, feeling those familiar dark gaze zoning in on him. He found himself shuddering just like he had that night, as he came down from his orgasm in Javier's arms. Whilst the electrifying ripples of his peak traveled across every cell of his body, he had felt that heated stare engulfing every inch of his body, possessive and hungry.

In hindsight, it was incredibly reckless of him to agree to play one last game with Akihiro without knowing what it was going to entail, but the taste of freedom was just too tempting. And Akihiro, being the master manipulator he was, knew exactly where to stick a knife to make it hurt.

Yuzuru had panicked when he saw Javier walking through that door. He dreaded as the scenario unfolded, knowing everything was playing out exactly as Akihiro had planned. He thought he knew how it was going to end - like years ago in that conference room full of JSF executives and his own parents. No one was on his side that day so many years, just like no one would be at that night. Akihiro had twisted the matter so many times that even Yuzuru had started to doubt the truth. Perhaps, he was indeed an accomplice in his own nightmare. After all, how could he be innocent in all of these, when everyone had already condemned him? So he laid on the floor, choking on his sobs, gasping for air, waiting for yet another person to turn his back on him.

But both of them underestimated the genuine kindness that formed the core of Javier. Against all odds and expectations, the Spaniard had chosen his side, hence giving him a win that freed him. In the end, Akihiro kept his words, admitted his defeat and left. Just like that, the last month ended like smoke being blown away by forces of wind. And now he was at the airport, with his own packed bags, waiting for his flight back to Toronto.

Yumi was here with him at the beginning. She had come back from her Sendai home with her usual strained smiles and eyes that couldn't quite meet his. He could easily read the reluctance rolling off her in waves, and he knew she didn't want to leave her family behind. So he told her not to. His tie to his family had been damaged beyond repair, and his mother's insistence in keeping him part of it in some way or form out of pity or pride had taken more toil on everyone. It was time to bury the selfish part of him that naively believed it was all going to be better someday. So he told her he was an adult now, he could take care of himself, and Saya clearly needed her mother more he needed. He sent her off with an awkward hug, as his heart ached. It was the last thing he could do as a son and a brother for those he had loved.

So here he was, in a private lounge, all by himself and waiting for his flight to take him back to one place he could still call home. That was when the LINE app lit up with a notification. It was a message from Akihiro.

"When he disappoints you, and he inevitably will, I will be here for you." Yuzuru's eyes widened, as he felt an invisible tie once again bounding his wrists. His hand trembled uncontrollably as he struggled to block that account. But none of his fingers were under his command as his thumb futilely tried to hit the block button. His hands were cold and clammy. In his frustration, his phone slipped out of his hands, bounced a few times on the carpet before landing next to a pair of shoes.

He looked up, and only to be blinded by the warm smile on Javier's face. 

"Hi," His rink mate said, his chocolate eyes warm and loving, as he put Yuzuru's phone back in his hands. 

"Hi," Yuzuru instinctively parroted back, his face inflamed under the amused look of the Spaniard. He felt the other's fingers gently squeezed his as he dropped his phone back into his palms. Those brief seconds were enough to calm his erratic heartbeats. 

"So, I was thinking," Javier sat down next him, "You could come over to my place for seafood paella after we landed if you like."

Yuzuru broke into a smile as he nodded. It was genuine and sincere, but also the only thing he was capable of at that moment. 

There were so many things that the Japanese had wanted to share - about his past, his feelings, his fear that his mind was virtually a jumble of mess, and his tongue struggled as he tried to put them into words. He had years and years of experience in keeping them bottled up and hidden deep inside himself. It would take time for him to learn to open up to another person, letting him see the ugly scars and the wounds that never quite healed. It was OK though. They might not have everything figured out yet, but they would have all the time in the world. 

So he reached out for the Spaniard's hand, lacing their fingers together. At that moment, it was enough. 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Kintsugi is my very first long(ish) fic in the Figure Skating fandom, it is also the only 30K+ word fic that I have managed to finish in any fandom, in any language. It has been quite an experience for me. Originally, it was supposed to be a story about Yuzu and Javi becoming friends, then friends with benefits and eventually lovers. But somewhere and somehow it took a much darker turn and became something else entirely. The plot continued to evolve and took over. Until a couple of weeks ago, I didn't even know how this series was going to end, then it all came together in my mind one day. Just like that, all the pieces fell into place.
> 
> Kintsugi was never supposed to be a fairy tale, so it's only fitting that it doesn't get an ending where everything gets tied up in a neat little bow. There are demons not quite exorcised, family not reconciled, and monsters getting away scorch-free. But Yuzu and Javier get their second chance. 
> 
> Thank you for those of you who have left me kudos and comments, supported me all the way. For those who are no longer here to read this last part of the series, it's OK too. I know it's a difficult story to stomach given how dark it is, and I appreciate you sticking around for as long as you could. 
> 
> I do have a second ending planned in my head, where Akihiro gets the punishment he deserves. One day, I may write it, when I work out that one detail that has been bothering me. Until then, thank you, and I hope you have enjoyed the series.


End file.
